Iceberg
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Astoria and Draco both want something, and the only way for them to have it is a fake betrothal. Take place two years after DH. Iceberg- cold and dangerous, he really suited his nickname.
1. Deal

Here is my first multi-chapter story.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Merci à Crumple-Horned Snorkack Hunter for betareading!

* * *

"You haven't even finished dressing! They will be here in 30 minutes! When you're done, go help your sister. They are coming for her, and she needs to be splendid!" shouted my mother.

I was smiling, and I hadn't a care in the world. They were coming here for my sister to 'propose' to her. It was a good thing for I would be able to take her room after she left and turn it into my own personal library. Not that there wasn't room available in the manor, but this one had the merit of having a good light. I was as relaxed as my sister was stressed. She came like a whirlwind in the room,

"Help me with my hair. What do you think? Loose or in a bun?"

"Loose. It looks better on you," I answered.

"Ok, I will go with a bun then," she replied.

I didn't care about that anymore- and what was better: Soon I would not have to worry about it at all.

I continued to prepare myself, and eventually moved to the parlor so I could await our guests. My sister was on the sofa, dressed in a way that was fit for a ball, and waiting for her soon-to-be new family.

They were there on time. The three Malfoys, elegant, sat in front of the four Greengrasses.

"Well, I suppose you know why we are here" started the senior of the white-haired men. "My son wants a union between our families, and I'm here, on the Greengrass's estate, to propose it to you. In the name of my son, I ask your daughter an engagement with my only child, Draco."

My sister turned pink and watched her feet. My father looked at her, and she slowly nodded in acceptance.

He answered for her. "I am pleased to accept your demand, and to give to your son the hand of my Daphné"

Then the, quiet for now, soon to be fiancé spoke. "With no disrespect, if I'm here with my parents it's for Astoria."

Silence echoed through the room, interrupted only by the sound of my sister's running. She was outside, far from her humiliation and my laughter I don't think I've ever laughed like this before- It wasn't a nervous laugh, but a real frank burst.

I had never talked to him before. Well, I'm lying here. I said "hi" once.

Everyone was staring at me, and I recovered from my laugh and quietly said "No."

I looked at my parents and his. They were perplexed, none of them knowing what to say. But the agape younger Malfoy smiled at me and declared, "I understand, Astoria, we don't really know each other," That was the least he could say. "But I ask of you only one hour date before you make your decision."

Damn! the guy was confident. He was going to make me fall for him in a single hour? I would like to see that. " I accept your ...date"

After a small talk between the fathers, they left. My sister was devastated, and my mother was busy trying to cheer her up. I slowly made my way to my room, trying to figure out WHY? What was that boy thinking? I barely saw him in Hogwarts. I had spoken with him even less.

It was something else. Had his parents forced him? But then why me and not my sister? She was the elder.

The date should take place in my home, in the library, in two days. It wasn't a real date but more like a meeting, and I was waiting for it. I wanted my explanation. Those two days were peace; my sister didn't bother herself speaking with me anymore and my mother was a delight(, probably wanting me to accept the offer.)

The morning of our rendezvous, I prepared my self like usual, wearing muggle clothes without robes.

"You are not attending your date like this!" exclaimed my mother. "He's someone very elegant! You have to wear a robe. Why not the black and silver new one? You look good with it."

"Okay."

I didn't want to have an argument with her, so I quickly put my robe on and went waiting in the library.

He was there just in time, very stylish, and smiling. He took the armchair in front of me, looking me directly in the eyes. But before he could say anything I broke the silence.

"I don't want to marry you and you know it. So don't waste my time or yours. What's the reason?"

His expression was indescribable, but I didn't think he expected this. Nevertheless he answered my question.

"You are the one who will bring me the least problems."

I opened my mouth but no sound came out, seeing he would not add anything, I answered him

"I understand, you're gay but you don't want your parents to know so I'm your cover?"

"No and yes."

"No and yes what?"

"I thought you were smarter than that, I'm not gay, obviously, but, yes, you are my cover. sort of."

"Well I already figure out that, but would it bother you to explain?"

"I need to be engaged so I can have my inheritance."

"Why am I 'the one who brings the least problems?'" I quoted, but the solution came in my mind.

"I'm not interested in you; That's the first point. It will be easy for you to get rid of me after, 'cause Pansy or Daphne stuck with you even if you dumped them.... Plus I'm still in Hogwarts, and this way we don't have to spend time together… This plan is rather clever. But seriously, you didn't plan to tell me first it was all fake, and then in two or three months just dump me without any explanation?"

"Yes"

I was stunned by his answer. The guy don't care about people, really. But something rose in my head. An idea that could possibly help me. I always wanted to become a healer, but my parents thought I didn't need a job 'cause they had money, and then one day I would marry some rich pureblood.

"In fact, I accept your offer, but I ask you for something"

"How much?"

"I don't want your money. I need you to have a condition for the engagement, one I choose, of course." I watched him to anticipate his reaction.

"I infect you with my short answers," he said, amused "Talk."

"I want you to make sure that I start training to be a healer and after Hogwarts enter in St Mungo's."

"Well, it's even better this way, we can't see each other during Hogwarts or during vacation if you start a training. I think we have a deal"

On those words, he took a parchment, wrote the deal, put a spell on it. He wasn't the most trustful of guys, was he?

We were to be engaged for six months and then split up. He would give it his all to make sure I started the training.

And we had a deal.

* * *

Any thoughts, reviews, critics are welcome.


	2. Break up

After this we announced to our parents the good news. I thought they were relieved. They accepted the obligation, all started interlock. I contacted St Mungos to begin the training as soon as possible, while my mother prepared for the party, and for the announcement. I felt satisfied.

The major points for now were that everyone need to believe it, and the traditional ceremony that allowed Draco to have his inheritance.

I planned everything the same day of our meeting. We would have to pretend to correspond through mail; Unfortunately the poor owls would be carrying bare letters. Also we'd meet in Hogsmeade sometimes. Share gifts for Christmas. I though on asking him to pay for his own gifts and I'd pay for mine, but we will not exaggerate.

The announcement party came really quickly. In this moment I didn't understand anything. Things were troubled around me; I waited until it passed. I just talked the minimum, undergoing cold stares from Pansy Parkinson and others. He looked more enthusiastic than me, but it was probably because of the money. I had to ask him about it, his parents were healthy, so why he needed this legacy?

The occasion present one hour before the traditional ceremony. It was just the direct family. My sister had not even come. Our parents were talking in the parlor while we were in the room of the ceremony. It was probably an ancient potion room. All the walls were covered with shelves, books, and dust. We were standing in front of a grant dark wooden table, in front of the fireplace.

"Why do you need this inheritance?" I caught him of guard.

"To have money"

"Yes, I get the point, but your parents seem to be healthy. Why do you need this money ?"

"Like you say they _seem" _he said matter-of-factly.

"So this money doesn't belong to your parents? But who? Your grandparents?"

"Exactly." his short answers and his minimal communication began to tired me.

"You know, you can talk with me, we are accomplices in this job, I need to know why I'm doing this."

"To become an healer", Umh, really _hilarious_.

"I think you don't get the point here. We are equals in this, we have both issues in the end. I may be younger than you, but my presence is as important as yours. Stop treating me like a child and explain this to me. You can ask me things too if you want." For the first time throughout our meeting _he _looked me in the eyes. I was convinced he got the point.

"I don't want to ask you stuff but if we are _accomplices_ then I can tell you" Well, not sure he got the point, whether the tone was ironic or bitter I couldn't say. "My grandparents hold for me a silver package and the only way to have it is to perform this ceremony"

So even if he didn't admit it, the Malfoys needed money and the only way was to engage their son with a pureblood family. I felt a little affected on the moment, they were together, but they also used to have a lot of money, and this money was probably a part of their family. I started wondering how they lost their capital, probably to spring Lucius out of Askaban. At this moment our parents entered the room.

I never saw something like this. In the way of proceedings, it could be compare with an unbreakable vow. We held ours hands above a bare parchment, then his father formulated a spell. A gold fluid flowed delicately from our hands, soon a beautiful gold handwriting appear on the parchment.

"_With this vow they are now dedicated to each other. They accomplish the royal wish of their families, perpetuating the great name of Malfoy."_

We released our hands, and Narcissa hugged her son and then me. I felt weird as our parents watched us with pride in their eyes, but all of this was a masquerade. I didn't like lying to them, but the cause was worth it.

The whole time I was thinking, I didn't notice that I was alone with Draco.

"Here" he was holding out a ring. I took it, surprised. "You really don't thing I was letting you come back to Hogwarts without an engagement ring, I need it to work."

"Yeah, sure" The ring was beautiful, not a diamond of course (it's the symbol of eternity) but an emerald on a silver ring. "the colours of Slytherin" I noticed.

"Yes, I don't want to buy you an ostentatious and expensive ring but I couldn't give you a cheap thing, I have to maintain the honour of Malfoy."

Before I could say anything he left the room, leaving me alone, while I was putting the piece of jewelry on my right hand.

Having reached the door, he turned on his heels and added in a mere whisper, " Feel free to cheat on me, but do it in very discreet way. And don't worry I will be discreet too."

The whole engagement thing was in January. We were now in early February. At school, the reactions were mixed. My few non-slytherin acquaintances were disappointed. Even if Malfoy helped Potter during the last battle, they were still deatheaters in the majority of minds. Plus they were the only former deatheaters who were not in Askaban.

Even in Slytherin camp, there were two sides : the smallest one, who thought a pureblood is a pureblood, no matter the allegiance during the war. And the other one, who considered the Malfoys to be traitors. Fortunately, many of my friends were in the smallest of the group.

Apart from that, this first month was a complete success, everyone believed in our betrothal.

It was a cold morning at breakfast when my friends hit me with reality.

"It's almost valentine's day what to you plan to offer to your fiancé?" Darla knew that I hated that nick name, but with that she had had me. I didn't think about valentine's day! I had to owl him with a real letter this time.

"I don't know yet, saturday is a hogsmeade week-end, right?"

"Yes, I can come with you, I need to buy something for Luke."

I owled him between two classes, just to remind him to get me a present. During Hogsmead trip I got him dragon scale gloves, _the very best for broom-riding._

The d-day, we met in Hogsmead. It was kind of odd. We took a table, surrounded by all others gift-exchanging couples, in a relatively quiet area in Madam Puddifoot's. He spelled a _quietus_ on our table.

"I get you a bracelet, my mother choose it." were his first words. Really nice, yes I'm fine, this month was perfect, thank you for asking.

"Thank you. I bought you gloves." I gave the present to him. "They are really good when you have a long broom ride. Why did you use a quietus?"

"I want to talk to you about the break up. I got what I needed" Luckily it was a fake date, 'cause here this in a real date on February 14th, it's not the best.

"I just want to wait until I sign my contract with St Mungo's in the next months, don't want my mother to cancel anything." "And I really enjoy the peace with my sister not talking to me" I replied with a big smile. I never been close with my sister but now I thought she was overseas.

"Well, everything seems to be perfect. Did they buy it at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"You should have a lot of enemies now. All these jealous girls," he established. He still had my future in his hands so I skipped to mention that my enemies were in fact people who didn't like him.

"Yeah, sure, a lot of jealousy," I sounded really sincere with a big smile, thanks to Slytherin's great lying capability.

We were there for only 10 minutes, so we couldn't leave so quickly. " How are the things out of Hogwarts?"

"Great, I chase old magic artifacts. I travel a lot, in really powerful places. I just came back from Greece. I bought this sword ...." from here I stopped listening. It was odd, the cold man I was used to see in Hogwarts, the imbued with his person with whom I did business was simply gone.

He was, certainly a little annoying, but also pleasant. I thought I just saw Draco. Not Draco Malfoy.

After his little speech and some small talk about Quidditch, I made my way to the castle.

The next three months flew away before I knew it. The reminder that I was engaged with a Malfoy only come from teasing people. And me meeting Narcissa in some Hogsmead week-ends. It was her idea. Draco was always in other countries during school periods, and I was busy in St Mungo's during holidays. She acted like an intermediary. If at first it was strange, later I actually enjoyed these meetings.

This was the reason I was a little morose when I received the letter from Draco in this late sunny day of May . Everything was ready for our "break up". I was going to miss her. To end a betrothal also meant the end of the cordial connection between Greengrasses and Malfoys. The relation would probably be reduced to the minimum. We were not going to meet each other for a while.

We arranged a last 'date' in Hogsmead the 31th. This would be the completion of this case.

"So we are going to simulate an argument or something?" I asked him when we sat in the three broomstick.

"I don't think it's necessary."

"Could be fun…"I was a little disappointed, I had trained my self to cry in public!

"Maybe," he replied with a bored tone "I just need you to say to your mother that there is non consensus between us and that you want to end this relationship. I'll tell the same to mine."

"Okay, I just hope my mother doesn't kill me, _loosing a such great deal_."

He smiled, I didn't really know if he actually smile because of the joke or because he just didn't caught the ironic tone.

"Oh, I almost forget to given you back the ring"

"You can have it, I don't need it"

"Thank you." I wouldn't be able to wear it anymore, but it could make a nice pendant.

"So now we're done. What are you going to do?" I hadn't finish my butterbeer yet so I thought we could talk.

"Nothing in particular, hunting more artifacts"

"I remember the last time you talked to me about this, you sounded like a child hunting for treasures."

"Exactly what everyone thinks : I'm a child and it's just a game. But I make my money with this" he snapped.

"I didn't say you are a child but that you sound like a child, you know, enthusiastic. It was a compliment." He stared at me before skipping the subject.

"Have you heard about Ginny Weasley now playing with the Chudley Cannons?"he told me.

"Yes, they _used to be_ my favorite team."

"You know, I think we could be friends."

"Maybe." Yes, maybe under other circumstances.

* * *

Thank you to all the people who read my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Thank you to Mary for being a formidable beta.

Reviews, thoughts, critics are always welcome.


	3. Beggining

"You are coming back from a trip?" I asked my patient.

"Yes. She was training in Australia for the Quidditch Cup. She's Chudley Cannon's seeker, you know."

"Harry!! I don't think that fact is relevant to my injured leg! And yes, I've been practicing in Australia lately," Ginny Weasley added the last part in a softer tone.

"Well, allow me to explain. You have been bitten by a Lunar-beetle. You aren't in any serious danger, but I'm going to prepare you an antidote. This will remove the pain and the glow."

Noticing Potter's concerned look, I quickly added, "I assure you, mister Potter, that you hav-"

"ASTORIA!"

I hadn't heard this voice in two years, but I could still recognize it.

"Astoria," he shouted again. "You come with me, now."

"What do you want?" I asked, alarmed. Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my arm and we apparated to his manor.

"Are you craz-" I started yelling, but before I had a chance to express my anger I saw Narcissa's body floating in the air. Lucius was _mobilicorpus_-ing her. She was burned everywhere. Her soft pale skin was now red and smutty. Her hair was dirty, falling artery. If there had been no emergency I would have cried upon seeing her.

"Draco, replace your father. He's exhausted." I had to bring him far from his wife. He was devastated from watching her in this condition. "Mister Malfoy, run a cold bath with an _aguamenti_ spell; the water is healthier."

While giving my orders, I approached her. She was in pain, her body was scorched.

"I put her in an artificial coma with a spell, so that she couldn't feel pain. I'm not allowing her body touch the floor because it could leave scars. I'm going to St Mungo's and getting a potion we can add to the bath. Don't put her inside before I'm back ."

I apparated to St Mungo's.

"Luke!" I ran toward my colleague. "I need a _ferveo_ potion, and a non commun antidote. Quick!"

I rapidly followed Luke who without asking a question ran to the potion lab.

"An antidote! Who has been poisoned?" shit! Auror Potter. I forget about him.

"I can't say anything yet," Luke handed me what I had asked for.

"Thanks."

I apparated to Malfoy Manor.

It seemed like the scene was frozen. Draco was looking at his inert mother. I woke her just to give her the antidote and then sent her sleeping again.

"Lead her to the bathroom now."

Without a word, he opened the walk to the bathroom. Once inside, I added the potion in the water which turned a deep silver. Slowly, Draco put Mrs. Malfoy inside.

"I can't take her clothes off now. I hate to wait until the potion takes its affect."

"Can I talk with you outside, please?" I gently asked Draco.

He followed me, his gaze still on his mother.

"She has been poisoned. You can't eat anything from this house."

"I know," were his first words since St Mungo's. "Is she okay?" he was still staring at her.

"Now, she's out of immediate danger. You don't have to worry. I will make everything for avoiding scars. I'll stay with here to check on her." His eyes were tired. He looked a mess.

"I have a calming potion if you want, for you and your father. It's a choc you just have, it's natural you feel bad and afraid but the potion can help."

"I'm fine."

Before I could say anything else, Harry Potter advanced toward us led by a house elf.

"I heard about a poisoning. Is everything okay here?" asked the auror while Draco closed the door of the bathroom.

"Since when do you care about my family, Potter?" snapped the blond-haired guy.

"Malfoy I'm not pleased to be here but every poisoning needs to be reported to the auror office, since I heard Greengrass talking about a antidote I came here to check. We are not back in our sixth year Malfoy, I'm here as an auror." I saw the anger growing in Draco's eyes and before he said something he could regret I spoke.

"It's not poisoning here, I gave an antidote to Mrs Malfoy 'cause she had been bitten by a spider and she's allergic. She needed a antidote quickly, nothing more."

Potter cooled him self but I could still see the animosity toward the former slytherin.

"If I tumble in your house like this it's because it could be a poisoning attack." The auror apparated away.

I raised my eyes to met Draco's.

"Now you have to talk to me."

"You decided to deny the attack, not me. I don't owe you anything."

Again, we were interrupted by a visitor in white and gold characteristic robe. It was Paul Lewis, my superior, the chief of medicine in the third floor.

"Luke told me about the poisoning. Where is the victim?" asked the healer.

"Is it customary for chief of departement to visit patients' home without a permission?" replied the young Malfoy.

"Is it customary for you to kidnap our healers in the middle of the day?"

Draco guided the healer to his mother. I felt curious was he here to check my work or to check for me?

I watched him while he inspected Narcissa. She was still 'sleeping' because of the spell, her body was somehow less burned, the potion had begun to work.

"Well, you will have to wake up her from the forced coma and give her sleep potion. Don't worry I'll bring you some supplies, but you have done great work. Can I talk with you in private?" he pointed Draco and me. We followed him outside.

"It's dark magic, you have to tell the aurors."

"An auror just left" well, in a way he wasn't lying.

"Good" he turned to face me "Astoria come with me"

We departed from Draco before I could hear him

"She needs someone for the rest of the day. I can send Luke if you want, I know your ..history with the Malfoy" I smiled at Paul concern.

"I'm fine I can handle it. Thank you."

"Okay, give her a light sleeping potion and one of the blue potions every two hours. The gray is only if she is really in pain. And watch the scars."

"Okay okay, I already know that."

"Fine, I will see you tomorrow at work then."

After he disapparated, I made my way toward Draco who was still outside the bathroom.

"Which one is your boyfriend, Luke or Paul?"

"What do you care?" is not like we'd been really engaged.

"Just curiosity."

"Actually I'm dating Malcom Baddock."

"Remember him, pure slytherin."

"So are you."

Draco was a pure slytherin, never trusting anyone, only focusing on success or power. Selfish. That was the visible part of the iceberg, I was sure he had a submerged part. The one I saw while he was talking about his job in Madam Puddifoot's, the one I saw while he was levitating his mother with this pained expression.

The rest of the afternoon, I took care of Narcissa. She wasn't in a coma anymore but she was asleep. Lucius and his son were in the room, sitting respectively on the edge of the bed and an armchair. None of them agreed to take a calming or sleeping potion.

"Is it normal for her to still be sleeping?"

Really I didn't know, I didn't even give her the potion. She'd fallen asleep as soon as I woke her from her coma. I only had the time to give her the pain killer and the second dose of antidote.

"Yes, she's exhausted. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. She will be fine"

In a angry movement Draco stood up and ran outside of the room. It had now been three hours. I told him she was out of danger but she wasn't awake yet. I could see he was worried and devastated.

The Narcissa in the bed was not the beautiful woman she used to be, but ravaged by scars and burns. Anyone knew her before couldn't believe it was her.

Watching him so desperate made me feel awkward. I cared about him, he was my friend.

One hour later I found Draco in the library drinking firewhiskey. I stood leaning on the door frame.

"You can talk to me, you know." My voice made him notice me. He looked at me and then went back staring at his glass.

"You already said that a few hours ago, and I haven't changed my mind"

I knew something was bothering him, I needed a way to make him talk.

"Talk to me then obliviate me, it will help you to speak with someone."

"You should be with my mother."

"She is awake, your father is watching her for me. I think she needed some time with her family, you should go."

"You change your mind quick. You want me to talk or to go with her?" his tone was still bored.

"Both. I want to help you both."

"I don't want her seeing me like this"

"Drunk or with messy hair?" I couldn't help but made a joke. "Sorry, probably not a good time"

He smiled at me. Wow, he was really drunk.

I finally made my way in the room and sat in front of him. I zoned out, watching him silently. His voice brought me back into reality.

"It was not the food."

"What?" I didn't understand his point.

"My mother, the poisoning, it wasn't the food but a letter."

"and...." I wanted him to talk more than this.

"It's my fault. I should warn her about this. I knew they want to put pressure on me." he wasn't complaining but angry, really angry.

"Who?"

He stayed silent.

"I can obliviate you after I tell you, right?" I didn't hear the sarcastic tone.

I nodded, even if it was for only ten minutes I wanted to know, plus it could help him.

"One week ago I was in Norway."

* * *

A/N:

Thank you Mary for beta-reading. This is the second beggining of my story, from now I will try to avoid ellipse.

Any thoughts, reviews, critics are welcome.

Until the next time, tat.


	4. Iceberg

_flashback_

It was late, but he didn't care. If his source was correct the sowilo medallion had to be here, behind the Baltic Sea. Finding the entrance of the gallery had been the hardest. It took him weeks. Plunging in the sea all the day and having to come back on the earth for some rest. He was exhausted. But it was all worth it.

Today had been his lucky day, around five pm he found the entrance and made his way through the tunnel. After an hour of swimming he was on dry land. He had been walking for three hours, marking his path with a spell. He was not sure he could apparate out of there.

The tunnel was getting darker and scarier. But the sowilo was a stimulant. Even if the legend was not true it would bring him a lot of money and fame. He smiled at this idea.

_Draco Malfoy found the Sowilo. Like everyone knows, this medallion shaped with the sixteenth letter of runic alphabet had been lost three millenia ago. The legend tells that the one who wears this medallion will achieve all his goals in life, have the success and the honor of all wizard communities in the world._

He couldn't continue his dream. The medallion was here, in a room in the middle of the sea. It was beautiful and odd; the rune looked like Potter's scar. He laughed, all this work just to find a medallion which looked like Potter's damn scar! The symbol of victory was this scar! Farcical. Well, at least the rune already showed its power.

He stretched his hand to take the object but before he could reach it, a red light passed near his hand. He first thought about a magical protection- but no, they were others wizards which wanted the medallion.

He turned around and saw three wizards in black robes. Even if it was impossible the word deatheaters crossed his mind. He raised his wand.

"_stupéfix__,_" shouted the tallest of the wizards. But he was prepared and launched a shield spell. He was safe but the wizard was destabilized. The only thing he could do was run. Three against one. The match was unfair, and bravery was a gryffindor skill, not a slytherin.

The three wizards didn't think the same as he did. They started lauching spells. He was in a defense position, no assailant. He used all the shield and protective spells he knew before he came up with an idea. The medallion was only ten feet away from him and twenty from the others. If he managed to distract them long enough, he could probably take the medallion and if the legend was true, he would win the battle. He needed a little time.

"_Aresto momentum" _it was the first time he used this sort of spell, but his will power made him succeed.

In a moment he had the medallion around his neck. But the wizards didn't mind, they just wanted it and they would fight for it. Spells were flying around Draco. He had to fight back, defense would not work anymore.

He took a deep breathe and started to fight back.

"_Sectumsempra!_"

He reached the younger man who was now lying on the floor, bleeding.

"Avad-"

"STOP, I'll give you the medallion" He was afraid, the medallion wasn't worth his life. In a hurry he stretched the medallion toward the taller wizard, revealing his dark mark.

"He's a deatheater, I thought they all were in Askaban" they were talking between them. He heard this accent before, from some of Durmstrang students.

"Join us."

"Join you for what?" he asked the question but he already knew the answer. They were neo-deatheaters.

"What happened in Britain three years ago was a shame for pureblood and powerful wizards, here the situation is controlled, the mudbloods are ousted from wizarding world, the Dark arts are at the highest. But west-Europe is tainted. We need to save the wizarding world."

The hollow voice was as frightening as the words themselves.

He could say nothing without compromising himself. If he accepted he would regret it, in the last years he had learned to ignore muggle-borns, to tolerate them. He was not a killer. But if he said no, they would kill him in the moment.

"You have a week to decide yourself, we have contacts in UK, they will approach you. But if you don't join us, you will be treated like a mudblood."

Without adding anything else, they took the medallion, the almost dead body, and went away from him. He was alone in the dark room.

_End of flashback_

"After coming back I received an anonymous letter telling me that if I don't join, there will be consequences."

I didn't know how to react to his story. It was alarming.

"You could speak with an auror." with the head he made I added " not Potter, but there are others. If it's a network growing of neo-deatheaters it's gonna be awful. Remember the second war."

"Really worth it to say that to you! What a piece of advice you gave me!"

"What do you want me to say! We need to know who is already involved and then stop them, and when I say we, I mean all the wizards. Anyway, I understand your anger toward what happen to your mother, but don't feel guilty 'cause you're not to blame. Don't regret not answering to their request."

I stood up and made my way toward him, gripping his left sleeve so that his mark was revealed.

"That is something you can make up for, a mistake that people can forgive you for with time. But don't join some crazy wizarding clan that just wants to kill people. That's something you can't take back. Yes, your mother has been hurt, but she's safe now and if you want to protect your family you need to alert the aurors."

I was waiting for anger but none came.

"I don't regret it. I'm just angry toward them, towards myself... I will tell the auror office tomorrow, but I won't give them names or anything. Either that, or I'll join them".

"What!" To say that I was chocked was the least.

"Are you crazy, you can't do that! It will lead you to be more hurt, to have to kill people! You are not a killer. You lived the second war, and you take a part in it! You can just deny it all. It was an awful thing. I was going to be sorry for what I said about the mark, but now, I can't. I thought you were better than that, Iceberg!"

Yep, I just found him a nickname. Iceberg- cold and dangerous. It really suited him.

"Iceberg? Is that what you call me in your shameful dreams?"

I gave him an exasperated look. After all I just told him he was quiet.

"Oh, and I'm better than that, when I said 'Join them' I meant join them and have more information."

He got me. I couldn't let him escape with his head held high.

"If you plan to be a spy, you shouldn't have told me."

"I trust you."

What! I probably gave him a more than surprised look 'cause he burst out laughing.

"I just told you 'cause you are crazy, and you would have told Potter if you really believed I was joining them. And I thought you were aware that I trusted you, I called you when my mother took ill."

"You have a weird way to show it, you want to be sure you can obliviate me before telling me the story. But I guess I can accept this from a friend?"

I gave him an hint. We could be friends.

"Go away before I'm sober again and really want to obliviate you"

A small smile crossed his face.

"Bye, Iceberg"

I was now at home. I gave all the instructions to Lucius and I would go and check her before I went to work.

It was Wednesday and on this particular day of the week, it was dinner at home with Daphné and Lucian and Malcolm.

My opinion really changed about my sister. After the 'break up' thing, she was sweet with me. I didn't really need to be cheering up but it was nice. Of course we always fight like sisters, never seriously.

She and her husband just arrived in our chimney.

"How is my soon to be godson/daughter?"

"Fine and his mother is also fine."

"And the father too, not that you are interested."

"No, I'm not interested. You're right."

"And Shuuut, I just don't want my sister knowing about our relationship!" I whispered loudly. We all burst out laughing.

"What relationship?" it was Malcolm laughing as well.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked while making my way toward him.

"You change the subject, hmm?"

"If you are jealous why are you kissing me?"

My mother stopped our game, calling us for dinner.

"Oh Daph, I forgot to tell you your appointment for the ultra-sound is next week."

"Can't wait! You know, I don't like muggles but this machine is great! You can know the sex before the childbirth and have a picture of the baby!"

"A muggle machine?" Malcolm tone was bitter.

"Yes, it's really useful and safe." I replied

"What's from muggle world stay in muggle world." I never knew what he thought about muggles before, we were dating for only two months, and never had this discussion.

"Well, when we speak about medicine I think muggle stuff is somehow good. I don't fancy their objects but the magic has borders and sometimes muggles can go beyond."replied Lucian

"I'm not talking just about muggle objects but also muggle-born people." he was even more bitter.

"Astoria, you were at Malfoy manor, what happened?"

I gave my father a look of thanks for changing the subject, even if he didn't know it was somehow related.

"Yes, for Mrs. Malfoy"

"What happened to her?" my mother's concern really didn't help here. I can tell or I can lie.

"She has been poisoned, but we don't know the source"

Blur was better, I always worked on poisoning, it's my specialty and most of the time it's plant poisoning, so they probably deduced it the same this time.

"And you need to go there for that?" it was Malcolm

"She had a pretty big reaction."

"I don't think we're talking about Tori. But about Draco"

Thank you so much Daphné!

"Oh" "You don't have be jealous, I barely spoke to him, plus I was concerned about this mother not about me."

I just lied to him about barely talking. But he really didn't have to be jealous.

The rest of dinner was unusually calm. After dessert, my sister and her husband left. Malcolm stayed a little more with me in the parlour.

"I never thought Lucian was like that?"

"Like what?"

"Muggle friendly" he told me, giving me an example.

"I don't think he's muggle-friendly but the ultra sound saved the child of his sister."

"Well, better for him if he isn't 'cause I know something." Oh, mysterious tone.

"And you can tell me?" my voice, somehow was softer.

"I don't know."

"You don't trust me?" I made to him a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened at the Malfoy Manor?" my tone was casual.

"In a way, maybe. What do you know?" his tone was skeptical.

"Nothing just that the poisoning was dark magic but from who? I have no clue"

"Have you reported it to an auror?"

"Really! You have to be mistaken, you are talking to your former _slytherin_ girl friend, not the former hufflepuff!"

"You know I love you"

"I just shocked you I think" probably my reaction was visible if he had to add this.

"I'm surprised" and I kissed him.

"We should go to my place"

"Okay, give me the time to take some stuff before"

"Can't you take it tomorrow, in the morning?"

"No I have to wake up early and go check on Narcissa before work. I don't want to waste time tomorrow morning and have to come here. You're sweet with this jealous glance"

"I'm not jealous! I know I'm better than him."

And with a smile we went to his apartment.

* * *

So, what do you think about this chapter? I really enjoyed writing the flashback, please give me your opinion.

The next chapter will probably come a little later, I started a seasonal job, I have less time to write.

Thanks to my beta, and to you readers. Bye


	5. Legilimency

While I was preparing my bag in the living room, I saw Malcolm come in fully dressed. I was surprised, he never woke up before 10:00 am.

"'Morning," he stepped toward me and gave me a kiss.

"'Morning. Why are you awake so early?"

"I just got a message and I need to talk to Malfoy. I'm taking this opportunity to come with you."

"Yes, all right. Why do you need to talk to him?" I almost asked him 'Do you suspect him?' but I refrained myself.

"Business."

Malcolm used to work for Borgin and Burkes during his time; It made sense.

"We will floo in ten minutes, get ready."

When we arrived in the reception of guests room, Draco was already there. And apparently not aware of the coming of the two of us, or one of us but I couldn't say which one.

"Good morning, Astoria you are here ......"

"To check on your mother." I finished his sentence "I told your father, yesterday."

"Good. And you are Malcolm, I suppose. Nice to meet you." We was puzzled by Malcolm's presence.

"Yes, he came with me 'cause, apparently, he have to talk with you about business."

"Are you surprised?"

For a second his face showed a hint of surprise or shock.

"I just wasn't aware who they'd send for me."

I made my way to leave the room when Draco called to me.

"Astoria, we changed my mother's room. I will show you. Malcolm, will you wait for me here?"

"Yes, no problem."

Once outside of the room, I felt the hand of Draco on my shoulder. I shuddered and looked at him.

"My mother is in the same room but I have to warn you" he whispered to me.

"I was expecting someone from the neo-deatheaters. And it seems to be that Malcolm is the man I was expecting."

Of course, I had hints that told me that Malcolm was not muggle friendly but now I was sure.

We were now in front of Narcissa's room. Everything went really quick in my head. I didn't know why, but I trusted Draco more easily than my boyfriend. He never did anything that could scare or hurt me, but this confession made me feel weird.

"I will be prudent but I think he's safe, at least when he's with me."

"Good, but keep an eye on him. I have to go now or he will wonder if I'm snogging you."

He left me alone in front of the door.

Narcissa was fine today. Almost all scars were gone and she had better looks. The poison was undoubtedly only a warning. An awful and painful warning.

The rest of the day, time passed without any of us realizing it. I was now in Malcolm's apartment waiting for him. It had been hours.

"I have good news" he said to me as a hello.

"And what is it?"

"I can now tell you about that thing I wasn't able to yesterday."

My eyes widened, anticipating the news.

"You remember the battle in Hogwarts, I was in fourth year so I wasn't allowed to fight. I always regretted it, you know missing a such big step in pureblood ascension, but now I have a chance. And this time we will win."

"I regretted it too." I murmured.

"I knew it," he was almost proud of me.

He didn't know that if I had to fight, I would have been his enemy.

"Anyways, the situation in East Europe is controlled. They finally arrived to 'separe' wizard world and muggle world. In ten years, or maybe less, all the families will be all pureblood. No more tainted blood!"

His speech was frightening.

"If you wonder why I'm allowed to tell you this, it's because we need all the pureblood families to join us in this war. We will warn every mudblood and made them return to the muggle word."

"Warn?" it was the only sound I was able to make.

"Yes, if we kill them the aurors will soon find us. But if we only 'hurt' them, they will be afraid and escape before you can say 'quidditch'. Genius."

Didn't think so.

"So you want me to join?" my parole was back.

"Yes, we need particular assets like you and Malfoy, in our team."

"Assets?"

"Malfoy is cultured in dark and powerful objects. And you in poisoning."

Not poisoning, but saving people from poisoning.

But this was a chance for me. If I joined them, I would know the members and would have a possibility to stop them.

The chance that I hadn't in Hogwarts was here. I could help people.

"I'm in."

"Good, an interrogation will take place Sunday. For Malfoy and you."

"What kind of interrogation?"

"They want to know your motives and test you. But you are with me, you don't have to worry."

"Is there going to be veritaserum?"

"No, we are powerful wizards. We use legilimency."

Now, I was dead. I wasn't able to shut my mind.

"Enough talk about that, come here darling."

All his words made me watched him with different eyes. I couldn't pretend to love him. Not now. They wanted me to poison people, they wanted to have a 'pure' world. The images of Hogwarts battle came in my mind.

My stomach tightened. I had to run away from him. But how? Feeling the 'contact galleon' in my pocket, I got an idea.

I made my way toward him, kissed him and stopped it.

"What's going on?" he asked me, concerned.

I took the galleon out of my pocket.

"An emergency in St Mungo's, I have to go. The previous time it was for the knight bus accident, remember it? It could be serious."

"Oh you and you little healer vice."

On those words I apparate away from him. Disgusted.

I didn't know why I apparated here, but instantly I regretted it.

I was in Draco's reception guest room and he was in a compromising position. He and Pansy were on the sofa, snogging like there was no tomorrow, half naked.

My apparition made them stop.

"What the hell are you doing here, Greengrass! You got your chance two years ago!" It was Pansy, yelling.

"Sorry, eehh, I didn't ..ehh, I'm... I ..I'm going" I didn't know what to say.

"Pansy you should go upstairs, in my room. Wait for me, I have to talk with Astoria about my mother."

While saying this, Draco gently pushed her outside. And then looked at me.

"Why are you here, I was having a good time."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I came. I'll go now."

"I know the sight of my beautiful chest makes people forgot about everything, but you are here for a reason. So tell me."

He was right, his chest could make any girl forget about a lot of things. But I had something more important to tell him.

"I just leave Malcolm. He wants to recruit me and there is an interrogation Sunday, and they will use legilimency, and I just can't stop now, it could be my chance to finally make up the fact I didn't help in Hogwarts, prove myself. But I'm dead, I don't know occlumency. I have to drop it" the words flew away of my mouth.

"Oh! Slow down" "But I understand what you want, I want to prove myself too. Stop them without the help of damn Potter! I will be the hero, I will restore my name."

"We will restore slytherin name."

"Really? We. I thought you wanted to drop it, because of legilimency."

"You know the occlumency, so you could teach me."

"In one day! You think you are a super witch?"

"No but I really want to do this"

"And you find me really attractive. But I can't blame you for that."

I felt myself blushing. He just used legilimency.

"It's unfair! I wasn't ready."

"Yes, because the crazy wizards will warn you before : 'shut your mind, we are trying to read you thoughts'. But I think we can make an attempt, tomorrow, here, at 8:00 am. We are teammates, just like the good old times."

I smiled at his remark.

"Well, go join Pansy, I will see you tomorrow" "And Thank you"

The next morning I was at his house in time.

"Well, let's start"

Occlumency was a very difficult discipline. I just couldn't keep my mind off thoughts, more I tried to close myself, more things flooded in my mind. Unfortunately, it was Draco who was entering in it, and if he wasn't able to harm me, he was able to unnerve me. He was traveling in my thoughts, even the more personal ones.

I shouldn't have asked him to help me with this.

"If you can't stop your thoughts, you will be dead tomorrow! I'm not even good at legilimency but I can read you as easily as a book."

"You are, Errr, you" I couldn't make a straight sentence, I was angry, tired.

"Start fighting back, Astoria!"

I tried, I tried hard but I wasn't able. I felt outraged when he started watching my intimates moments with my boyfriend, I meant ex-boyfriend.

Now, he get on my nerves. I tried to legilimency him as well.

He laughed at me.

"You tried to read my mind, really? Well, I suppose my life is more interesting than yours" "But c'mon, make a try, block your mind!"

Suddenly he made two steps backwards.

"Here we are! You did it! Not the academic way, but still, you closed your mind. Or pushed me away."

"Well, the result is the same."

My anger helped me. It was weird, I was supposed to hide everything, my feelings, my thoughts, my fears. But the anger helped me concentrate all the emotions in one, and fight back.

We practiced it all the morning. I wasn't able to close my mind strictly speaking, but I managed to, at least, push away the intrusion.

This night, just before the interrogation, I wasn't able to sleep. I was nervous. Even if I blocked Draco, that didn't mean I would be able to do the same against deatheaters.

* * *

Thank you readers, reviewers! You made my day! So what do you think about this chapter?

My beta is amazing and had corrected the next chapter , you will probably have it before the end of the week.


	6. Incident

This Sunday, I had a lunch with Darla. I was frustrated by the fact I couldn't tell her anything. I was sure she and Luke would help me and support me. But instead of speaking about my possible death in the afternoon, she found another subject.

"So, Luke told me about you and Malfoy, three days ago. Why is it that I heard this from him and not you?"

"I.... was busy, and there was nothing to tell. I just heal his mother."

"You saw your ex-fiancé, two years after breaking up with him, and there is nothing to tell?"

"No, what did you want to happen?"

"Ehhhh, I don't know, but the guy is the most insensitive I've ever met, so at least a little teasing. But I rather prefer hearing a story about how he fell for you again."

"Well", I said between two laughs, "He was rather nice to me, but he was preoccupied with his mother. He probably didn't have time to tease me."

"Or fall for you."

"Or fall for me, right."

"But, all joking aside, him, being nice? How is that possible?"

"First, I simply never pay attention to his remarks, this helps a lot, and second I think he was drunk."

"Oh, alcohol can explain a lot of things."

Before I could count to ten, it was time. I came back to my home, afraid. He was there, waiting for Malcolm to pick us up.

The look in my parents' eyes at this moment was priceless. They were choked, surprised, maybe afraid or doubtful. The only time Draco came in my house was for the proposal. The fact that he took my arm and pushed me into the parlour added, I thought, some tension.

"After this we will need to tell your parents, Lucian's family, about this. Warn the people that we know, for sure, are in our side." he stated.

"Okay, so you will tell your parents? Parkinsons?"

"Yes."

"What do we do after this? When will we know who is involved?"

"I thought about it. If there are few of them, if it's just the beginning of the network, we can stop them. If there are more than I thought, I'm afraid we will need to tell the aurors."

"Seems correct to me. We should go outside before Malcolm comes here."

Ten minutes later, he was there. There wasn't even time to say goodbye to my parents- and it could be the last time I saw them! I was, along with Draco and Malcolm, in a room in my ex-boyfriend's apartment. Just in front of us stood a man I didn't know. I noticed three shadows in the corners, I was sure one of them was Mr. Crabbe.

"Well, well. Malcolm, you bring us two nice specimens. If the facts conform to their reputations, there will be no problem."

The man had a strange accent. I couldn't say where I heard it before. When he looked at me, I felt terrified. But the gaze didn't stop on me, but on Draco.

"A deatheater, I'm glad you've changed your mind. Let's start with a routine test, I'm sure you will pass without a problem."

It was true, Draco seemed at his ease. Two minutes after a little questionnaire, the man shook his hand.

Then it was my turn. I put all of my effort into to pushing him from my thoughts. I felt, since I was arrived in this place, that people were trying to probe my mind, but now it was worse.

"You try to hide something, what could it be, dear Astoria? It's Astoria, right?"

I nodded, I tried to find a good reason. It had to be something shameful, which I really wanted to hide. But I had nothing. Except maybe a lie.

"I'm having an affair" my voice was barely audible, like ashamed.

"Oh! Girl, you shouldn't have to hide this from me. You didn't wanted to admit it in front of Malcolm? Why?"

The question was obviously 'why are you hiding this'.

"To protect him."

"Who is this other man? If you don't trust us enough to say who is he, how can we trust you for our missions?"

"Me."

Draco voice made me jump. But before I could say something, two of the 'shadows' were holding Malcolm, who seemed angrier than ever.

"Don't touch them, Malcolm. We need them, we need all the recruits we can get. Malfoy, you showed us that your are not afraid, and don't keep anything from us, and as a deatheater, you are part of this. Congratulations."

The 'smiling' face turned to face me. The smile fainted.

"You, on the other hand, try to keep us a secret. There will be another 'test'. This time, there will be no escape. You can leave now, _lovebirds_."

Draco took my hand and apparated us in my parlor.

"Thanks."

"It's okay, but now we have a problem. I'm going to warn my family and Pansy's. Warn yours and Lucian's. Tell them what they need to know. Tomorrow, I will come early in the morning, train you more in occlumency. I don't know if I can be there the next time."

"I recognized Crabbe."

"I know."

"Thank you." I didn't know what to say.

"You already say it."

My parents were scared by the mission we had given ourselves. First they were angry, they didn't understood why I was risking myself for something they had given a lot of money, to spare us. The second war. But they finally admitted that now, they had no other choice than to support me.

The next morning, I prepared myself for another occlumency lesson, but I didn't plan to receive an owl. The message was clear, I had to meet someone in Diagon Alley, for a 'practice' loyalty test.

Once there, Mr Crabbe took me and apparated me to a dark basement. It was his home.

The same people from yesterday were waiting for me, including Draco. Somehow, I was relieved.

"Ah, finally, we can start. Today you're going to have a practice test. Torture." It was like the man enjoyed this. Going straight to the point.

"Don't panic, you are going to crucio someone who deserves it, a lover of muggles." Yes, definitely, he was enjoying this.

If I was scared before, now I was terrified. My sister just appeared in the middle of the room, grabbed by Malcolm.

"I think you know her?"

I didn't know how I could escape this. I was holding back tears.

"Just do it, now!"

I swallowed, I couldn't do it. My only chance was to grab her, apparate away, hoping Draco would be exonerated.

"If you can't do this, I will do it myself."

This man was not the nice Malcolm I knew. He was frightening.

Without adding a word, he launched the unforgivable to her. I was crying when I saw Draco launching a spell to Malcolm. Without thinking I grabbed my pregnant sister and apparated away to my house, wishing Draco would do the same.

For my surprise, the Malfoy and Pansy were already there.

"What happened, I just alerted the Malfoys that your sister had been kidnapped." it was my father. My mother rushed over to my sister, who was now lying on the floor.

But we had no time for explanation, Draco was still there, alone against five.

"Mother, call Luke."

"Pansy, go reach the aurors, tell them to go to the Crabbe estate"

"Mrs. Malfoy, stay with my sister"

"Lucian, father, Mr. Malfoy grab my arm, we need to go back there, Draco is alone against five."

We apparated.

The battle raged, but Draco seemed able to handle it. We started fighting in sub number, waiting for the aurors.

Rapidly, Malcolm came toward me. He wanted to kill me himself. The spells I knew were powerless against him. I was exhausted by the apparation with three people, the thought of my sister who probably lost her baby.

He was laughing at me, when he launched a spell which made me fall to the ground, against a wall. I started feeling cold. Everything around me was a blur, I could only see his threatening, dark eyes.

He was on the verge of killing me. My body was tense. I closed my eyes, waiting for the killing curse.

"_Sectumsempra._" were the words which made me open my eyes.

The dark glance was replaced by a light, silver one.

I felt warm again, with this eyes which were like metal, melting into my skin.

The aurors choose this moment to appear. Everything went very quickly, the aurors, who were almost ten, stopped all the five neo-deatheaters. The were not ready to fight against this amount of people. Luckily, no one was severely injured.

It was time to go.

The warm feeling of his eyes was replaced by the warmth of the arms which held me.

The next instant, we were in my house.

"Oh, Draco you're bleeding, I'll call the healer!" Pansy exclaimed.

"No, it's nothing. But call a healer for Astoria and Lucian, they are chocked."

I heard Pansy go away, some voices I didn't know, probably aurors, while Draco led me in the library.

Everything was a mess, aurors were running in my house, people had been hurt. And I was here, chocked, weak, but safe.

Draco laid me on the sofa, his hands on my shoulders, his eyes in my eyes.

Oh, those eyes. I didn't know what I thought about during that moment, but he was beautiful, his lips tempted me. He just saved my life, my sister's life. Not thinking, I kissed him.

I felt so good when he started kissing me back. His embrace warming me, his bewitching smell. The world stopped in that moment, no more hurt people, no more neo-deatheaters. Just him and me and his soft lips running on mine. His kisses were stuck in my soul. The moment was perfect. When we separated, I felt empty, but then, he looked at me. I was asking him with my gaze to kiss me again. The weakness I sensed before was gone when his hands touched my back, and pushed me toward him, our lips meeting again.

But this time, it was Pansy who separated us, and then ran away from the room.

"I shouldn't, I'm sorry, tell her it was my fault."

I didn't know if he heard me, he was already away, far from me, to catch her. I stayed there, gazing at the spot he'd been seconds before, my memories of him, deep in my skin. I didn't know what this kiss meant, for him, nothing, I was a girl, it was his excuse. For me, well, I guessed that it meant nothing too, just a weak moment, where I needed some solace. A nice, sweet comfort.

* * *

Voilà! The chapter 6, with a first kiss. So what are you thoughts about this new chapter? (the incident of the tittle is the kiss, just for you to know)

Thank you Mary, (for betareading so quickly!), and thank you readers and reviewers!


	7. Faroe Islands

The morning following the 'Iceberg incident,' Darla came to see me. And, of course, she knew about the 'news.'

"So, how are you?" she tried to be polite, but I knew another question was burning in her mouth.

"I feel bad and you know it, so say what you want to say."

"I'm sorry. Luke told me about your sister, and I'm feel sorry her, but she will build a new family soon. And talking about the 'thing' will change your ideas."

"I don't want to talk about any of the two subjects. I feel guilty. Double guilty!"

"You don't have to. Take a little time for you, have some rest, Luke already told me he is replacing you for the week at St Mungo's."

"And no, no objection!"

She was sweet, but I didn't think it was the best thing to do. Staying at home only made me go over it, again and again in my head.

"Really Astoria, it was not your fault! It was Malcolm who hurt her and made her lose the baby, not you!"

"Okay, I didn't cast the spell, but if only I wasn't so self-centered, If I wasn't so focus in my task, I could have seen that I was putting everyone in danger!"

Tears were pouring down my cheeks.

"You had no choice; If you had said to him that you didn't share his ideas, he would have killed you. You have to focus on the future now, not the past."

These words were not very helpful. What happened was irreversible, and I needed to move on. I already knew that before she told me, I just didn't want to admit it.

"How can I move on now?"

"Malfoy" she hinted at me.

"What?! You are crazy, you don't even know what happened!"

"So, something happened, I was not sure, Luke only told me that Pansy ran away from the room where you and Malfoy were, followed by him."

"We kissed, and Pansy saw us, but before you say something, this moment meant nothing. I was weak, devastated, he just saved my life. He was my saviour, and I thanked him in a very stupid way."

"Tell me, you save lives pretty often in St Mungos, but how many patients kissed you?" her tone was sarcastic.

"Eerrr"

"Right, no one, you could have offered him a bottle of wine or something. But this was not a 'thanks'. He is your former love! You still have feelings for him. I saw the engagement ring you still have around the neck! You wear it as a medallion!"

"You are wrong!! The engagement was fake! It was just a way for my mother to accept my healer training!" the words escaped my lips.

"What!"

Finally I could tell someone the truth, I told her everything from the beginning, to Draco and me being friends.

"So the kiss was just in the spur of the moment, and you are friends?"

"Disappointed, eh?"

"Yes."

"So if he asked you out, you'll say no?"

"Exactly."

But I really didn't know how we would react the next time we saw each other.

It was now two days since my sister's attack, and I hadn't seen her yet. The only thing I did during those days was erate in my houses, feeling guilty, sad, and angry. I did not find the courage to face her. So instead of supporting her, I was in the library, but far from the 'sofa', drinking firewhiskey. Or at least looking at my glass. My thoughts were directed toward the ceremony the minister planned for those 'who helped save the wizard world from a new attack against muggle-borns'. I just couldn't go there and pretend to enjoy something that reminded me about the baby.

Draco, standing in the door, cut me from my cogitation.

"I'm not drinking because of you, if you're wondering," I said.

"You ruined my joke."

I smiled lightly. It was the first time I saw him since our kiss. He was now glancing towards the sofa. I decided to be frank.

"Listen, about the kiss, I'm sorry, it was in the spur of the moment. A stupid thing, I was weak, you saved me, you saved my sister, I wasn't thinking. It meant nothing to me, I will apologize to Pansy if you want."

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry" Now, I felt even more guilt.

"Don't."

I was taken aback, he seemed cool with the thing. I was not.

"So, why are you drinking?"

I didn't know.

"It was a boy, the baby, my sister. I know it doesn't change anything, feeling guilt, but I can't help it."

"You feel guilt because you are a good person Astoria. You made a choice, and it was the right one. Never think differently. Don't doubt yourself. Unfortunately, there have been damages, but you couldn't do anything. I think we already had a similar conversation about my mother being hurt, and you convinced me it was not my fault. I'm trying to convince you about the same, don't regret it, don't blame yourself."

"You are right, but I think I will always feel guilt. I just have to deal with it. But you are not here to support me, what do you want?"

"Your father told me about a book that might interest me. True legends, the repertory of the powerful artifacts""

I laughed, _this_ book. It was good to laugh after these depressing last few days.

"What's so funny?" he seemed annoyed by my reaction.

"The book, I forgot to give it to you. It was your birthday present. Remember we broke up just before your birthday, I had thought ahead and I bought you a gift, in case we broke up after."

I looked for the book, and handed it to him.

"You think of everything. you amaze me" he said with a sincere voice.

"Why do I feel like I should express gratitude for your complimenting me, and being nice to me?"

"I'm always nice with my friends, I ... I should go now."

He was half way gone, when he stopped.

"What are you doing now, Astoria?"

"Now, now? Or .."

"Now. You shouldn't be drinking this early, you need to change your mind. Come with me, I want to show you something."

"You are scary when you act nice." I half-joked.

"I know you like quidditch, so follow me, you won't be disappointed. I never disappoint a woman."

"That sounds more like you."

I took the arm he extended me, and then we apparated.

He took us to Malfoy manor.

"Wait here, I'm coming."

I stood in the middle of the room for about two minutes before he came back with a broomstick in his hands. I never saw a broom like this before, it wasn't made of wood, or at least didn't look like a wooden broomstick.

"It's from Faroe Islands. A variant of quidditch, played upon the Sea exists there. The goals are beyond the water, so chasers have this special broomstick, which actually allow you to 'fly' under the water!" His voice was rising in excitement while telling me how it worked.

"Wow, have you tried it? I want to try it!"

"Of course I've tried it! It's awesome, not really easy to fly in the air but a real pleasure under the sea. Come with me, we are going to try it"

I really wanted to try it, but I had no bathing suit fit to go under the sea.

"And what will I wear? I mean the sea is probably freezing."

"It's from Faroe Islands! They planned all this things, the sea is even more cold there than here, I assure you!"

"Let's go, then"

Once, on the seaside, we cast spells on the clothes so they wouldn't be too heavy, and one on ourselves so we'd be able to breathe underwater. He went first, showing me how to proceed, and then it was my turn.

I wasn't really stable on the air, he laughed at me because of that. But in the water, it was just great. You could reach a speed you could never reach swimming. It was like dancing with the fishes, I explored the sea, and it was splendid.

"Wow," were the only words I managed to say, once out of the water.

"I told you, you won't be disappointed. It's great, isn't it?"

"You should market this broomstick in England, even if it's not to play quidditch, I'm sure exploring the sea with this is worth buying it."

He stared at me, thinking.

"It's an idea, I mean, not only marketing this broomstick, but elite ones, not those commons ones you find in diagon alley. You are smart, Astoria."

"Oh, two compliments in less than two hours. We should go before you compliment me again."

We apparated, him laughing, me with a big smile across my face.

He put me in a good mood, the morning had been really pleasant. I enjoyed his company. He didn't even make one of his narcissist comments or inappropriate remarks.

I just felt good.

Like after the kiss.

Did this kiss meant something? I wasn't sure anymore. I tried to convince myself that it was no big deal, and maybe _why, the moment_ I kissed him was no big deal, in the spur of the moment, a weakness, but_how I felt? _I still had a vivid memory of the moment, I felt warmer, peaceful, and well, nice.

My mother interrupted my thoughts.

"Astoria, you seems to be in a better mood today, you should go visit you sister, she's waiting for you"

"I'll go" I answered to her.

"Now" her tone was categoric.

"Okay, now."

She was right, I had to confront her, soon or later. So why not now?

For my surprise, Darla was with my sister. I greeted them both, and stayed silent, not knowing what to say. My sister broke the palpable tension, when tears started to fall down my cheeks. Her round belly was gone.

"Astoria, shhh, calm down, it's okay, I don't blame you, I know it's not your fault" she was holding me.

"I'm should have supported you, not the contrary" I replied to her, still holding her.

"Your sister is right, you can't do anything now, just accept it and move on, like she is doing."

"If-" I started

"If, nothing, there is no if, I lost my baby, I'm in pain, I'm grieved but you are not a part of what happened to me." I felt her tears running on my shirt.

"I need it to be quiet for a while, think about the future, and you need to release the guilt. Think about the positive side, you saved people and the ministry will host a huge ceremony in your honour tomorrow."

"I don't want to go." I replied to Daphné.

"And leave Malfoy all the honours, oh no Astoria, you are going" it was Darla. "And Luke and I are going you can't leave us alone"

"She's right Astoria, you need to go. You will represent our family."

"You are not coming." It was more a statement than a question.

"No, I don't think Lucian or I could handle it."

"I will go."

"Good."

I cleaned my face of tears, and smiled lightly at Daphné. Darla's girly side took charge.

"Well, we need you to find a dress and everything for tomorrow"

"Yes, it will change my mind, oh, you need to be stunning, it's yours and Draco's ceremony" my sister's voice was now a little more cheerful.

His name made me think about the moment we shared earlier.

"What is this smile for, Astoria?"

"Why don't we go to lunch? I'm starving."

* * *

Et voilà! Reviews, thoughts and critics are always welcome.


	8. The Ceremony

Here goes the ceremony. Enjoy and review. We are close to the end, two chapters more and maybe an epilogue.

Thanks Mary for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

We were now at Diagon alley in a restaurant. Eating, talking. Well, my sister and Darla were talking, Where was I? I didn't know, but my mind was not with her.

"Did you hear about Jane? " Darla snapped me from my reverie.

"Yes, I was so taken aback! Can't believe she was able to do something like this! Astoria, what do you think?" I was glad my sister's enthusiasm was back. Even if it was for gossip.

"I think I fancy Draco Malfoy."

It had come out of nowhere. I had not even realised what I said before I saw a puzzled look on both faces looking at me.

"I knew it! The kiss! I knew it!" Darla tone was joyful, a radiant smile on her face.

"What kiss?" my sister only managed to say.

We explained it to her, the fake engagement, the neo-deatheaters, the kiss. My best friend embroidered the story a little, I had to correct her many times when she got lost in romantic details which didn't exist.

"When they broke up after the fake engagement, somewhere, deep in their mind they knew they will meet again and see each other with different eyes, lovers' eyes. That's what happen when they kissed."

"What are you talking about! We are friends! Please Daph, don't listen to her, I think she reads too much."

"But you just admitted that you fancy him" Daphné replied to me.

"I said 'I think', I don't know, if you count the times we have been together, it barely adds up a day. But this morning was so great, so pleasant."

"What happened this morning? We can't help you if you keep things from us!"

I leaned myself in the back of the chair, and stopped eating.

"I came to take a book, at home. And I was a little depressed, drinking… or rather trying to drink. And we talked a little about, you know…"-the memories of the attack were still there, and I didn't wanted to speak about this in front of my sister. " so to change my mind, we go try a new broomstick he bought, it goes under sea! We spent the morning together, it was pleasant."

"That explains the smile on your face then. Now you will have to be a true Slytherin. " Darla said to me.

"What?" I hadn't a clue about what she was talking about.

"I mean, to separate Malfoy and Parkinson. You don't have to be afraid to encroach on her territory, you know, to get what you want."

Now I understood what she meant.

"They broke up, I think Pansy didn't appreciate seeing us kissing, and I didn't have the opportunity to explain myself to her." I replied.

"Yeah, right Tori. Like if you see her you are going to apologize for your behaviour and tell her to go back with him, 'cause it didn't mean anything? You can't fool your sister."

She was right, I could apologize, but I would not tell her to get back with him.

"Anyway, when did they break up?" Darla asked, putting her elbows on the table, showing interest in the gossip.

"Draco told me this morning, I don't know."

"Speaking of the devil ..." it was my sister.

"What, Draco is here?" I asked, almost hopefully.

"No, filthy bitch, boyfriend-stealer." Definitely not him.

Pansy and one of her friends stood in front of our table, arms crossed on their chests.

"Excuse me" my tone was bitter, "but I did not steal your boyfriend. What you saw was nothing."

I didn't know what to say to her. I had never been in a situation like this before.

"Yeah, nothing, so why did he end our relation? Can you explain that to me?" She turned to face her friend and added "We are not eating here, the air is somewhat rotten."

She left, letting me alone with my thoughts, what did she mean, _he_ ended it?. I was lost. But Darla and Daphné were not.

"Oh, Tori, you have to be more than stunning tonight, it will be the perfect opportunity to catch him."

What I had just learned was troubling me. I didn't know what to think about it, but in a way I was happy. The ceremony at the ministry would be the ideal occasion to talk with him and see what would happen.

The hour was approaching at quickly. I was ready and clothed with my make up on, but nervous. A little because of him, a lot because of the apprehension I felt when thinking about the last days' events. The ceremony presented us as courageous people. But our reasoning was selfish. I tried to focus on Draco, and what could happen after our meeting tonight.

The ceremony took place in the hall of the ministry. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley waited to welcome everyone at the entrance.

I greeted them.

"How's your leg?"

I asked Ginny. I didn't want to be inside all on my own. Luke and Darla were coming a little later, after he left his job, not for another 20 mn.

"Fine, thank you."

I stood outside of the ministry, with them, they seemed surprised.

"I don't want to be in there by myself, and I wanted to thank you, Harry, for coming and saving us."

"It's my job, you know," he was rather uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry for your sister." It was Ginny, I smiled lightly at her and decided to change the unpleasant subject.

"How's your season with the Chudley Cannons going?"

"Fine, really. The training is intense, but we started winning games."

"It's a good omen, indeed."

Potter was welcoming some other people while Ginny and I were talking. He joined us after greeting an old couple, and walked them to the door.

Draco chose this moment to appear, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Malfoy" said Harry politely.

"Scar-head" he replied in the same tone. "Oh the weasel is here too, I didn't notice."

He was rude for no reason, they tried their best to contain themselves but I saw the anger in the eyes of both of them. Ginny placed her hand on her wand, before Harry stopped her.

"There's no need, Gin', don't bother with him." he said slowly, like the words were hurting him.

But this had not stopped Draco, and he went on insulting them. I moved my shoulder so he removed his hand.

"Sweet, really sweet. You gave a name to your little pet. Gin'. A good name for a weasel."

His behaviour was disgusting. He was attacking them and didn't seem ashamed by his behaviour. I was, but unfortunately my parole was gone, I was shocked.

"Malfoy, apologize to Ginny and .. I don't want to fight here, I work here." Harry voice was cold, he said the sentence very carefully, refraining himself of hexing Draco.

"You can't oust me from here, Potter. You know this ceremony is held for me. I'm the hero tonight, and you're a little jealous." Draco smirked at him.

Suddenly I felt an urge to speak, to answer him.

"Oh really, you are the hero? You are just an arrogant, selfish person. If you just do this so that you can shove it in Harry's face, then you are not a hero. You don't behave like a good person."

My voice was rising, he took me by the arm and drove me away from Harry and Ginny.

"What the fucking-" he started, I interrupted him.

"Listen! I don't know why I care about this, but you were ridiculing yourself, in front of everyone. You attack them with no reason! They were trying to be nice with you, bloody hell! You just know how to offend people, be bitter with them. And to think! I came to your defence in school when everyone was saying me that you were an arrogant prat, and I didn't believe them. I don't know why, Malfoy!"

He laughed at me, like my words were just a big joke. I didn't know why I cared about this, why I felt so disappointed by his behaviour.

"Malfoy? What happen to Iceberg?"

"Oh, you want to know why I call you Iceberg? That's why : you hurt people who come too close to you!" I yelled at him. I was being mean, but I didn't care. And I went on.

"Remember Crabbe, or maybe your mother? I thought you were better than that, you disappointed me." I said the last sentence in a whisper.

I knew he felt guilty about Crabbe's death. His mother told me in one of our meetings, I wanted to shock him and it work. He was angry, I saw it, but he didn't say a word. In this moment I saw a flash from a camera, they took a photo of us. I decided it was better if I went inside far from him, far from this stupid reporter.

I was now inside, waiting for the ceremony to start. I didn't know why I felt this way toward him. It's true I never saw him interact with people but his behaviour was unacceptable. He was now acting like nothing happened, being nice with people, fake smile on his face. What a lunatic person. I discovered an other part of the iceberg. He really suited his nickname!

"... Mr Malfoy wants to say some words" It was the minister of magic, I didn't pay attention to the ceremony but apparently, Malfoy was going to give a speech. I hoped that I didn't have to give one as well.

"Thank you, minister. I know I wasn't supposed to talk but someone asked me why I tried to stop the neo-deatheaters. For fame, probably. To make up for some old mistakes I made, certainly" while saying this he revealed his dark mark to a surprised audience. "but mostly because wizards are wizards and when one of us is threatened, it does not matter if his parents are muggles. It only matters to eliminate the threat. "

He was so irritating! Acting bad, acting nice! And answering me in a speech! I knew that the message was directed to me, he was looking straight in my eyes while speaking. But why did he bother? I just insulted him ten minutes before! I only saw the tip of the Iceberg. I was sure of that. Draco Malfoy was a man of surprises. And I liked surprises.


	9. Share

"Were you dating him without our knowing?" My mother asked me the day after the ceremony.

"What are you talking about?" I replied, not sure what she meant.

"Draco Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly.

She handed the new issue of witch weekly, as if in explanation. And I understood. There was a picture that had been taken during the ceremony, while I was yelling at him, titled "The break up". It was funny, the only thing I thought at this moment was : what a bad photograph!

"Well?" said my mother in a questioning tone.

"No, we weren't dating, and we aren't now. It's just rubbish, and you should know that, this magasine is widely known for printing false facts."

"Okay. Good. I don't want you hiding things from me," my mother told me. "Why were you angry with him? It looks like you were yelling."

"I wasn't. The photo just makes it look that way. I need to go."

I didn't want to talk about this. I had been really mean to him. I needed to apologize, I wanted to apologize, but after his speech I couldn't get him alone to speak openly with him.

After I escaped from my mother, I went for a walk in Diagon Alley. I had spare time before going to work. I went to the Madam Malkin's shop to pick up some new healers robes. And lucky me, Draco was there trying on some robes with his mother. I muttered a quick hello and made my way toward the counter.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my healers robes, Astoria Greengrass." I said to the woman.

She went to the back room to get them. I was facing the counter, trying to avoid Narcissa and Draco, when I heard the bell rang. The door opened and Millicent Bulstrode stepped in.

"Oh, isn't this peculiar! Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy sharing an awkward silence after their break up." What a greeting she gave us!

"The only thing peculiar here, Bulstrode, is your nose. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really preferred the first one." snapped Draco.

Seeing that she couldn't annoy us with her taunting accusations, she tried a different approach.

"Astoria, I heard that you're going to be an aunt! Congratulations!" she said to me, knowing that my sister lost her baby. I was upset, but I tried not to show it. My face revealed my anger despite my attempts to mask it.

"Ooops, I forgot she lost it," she said, an hand on her mouth.

I wasn't able to control myself anymore, I made my way toward her and punched her nose, hard. Even if my fist ached now, I was relieved. Her nose was bleeding, and I added to her, "Maybe your third nose will be better than the others."

"Miss, we don't fight in this boutique! Go out, immediately," Madame Malkin yelled at me.

I followed her orders, and heard Draco just behind me.

Once on the street, I noticed my hand was swollen and blue. I had broken my metacarpus.

"Shit," I muttered to myself.

"Come here, I'll fix your hand." Draco told me, pointing to a bench, away from the street.

"I'm a Healer, I can fix it myself, thank you," I didn't mean to snap him, but it really ached, and I was angry. He didn't seem to notice my tone and added in a casual tone,

"Not even the best healer can fix himself with his own wand. Hold still. I know how to do it."

He took my arm gently, and made me sit on the bench. Then he took his wand from his pocket and fixed my hand. It was still blue, but the aching had decreased and the bone wasn't broken anymore.

"Thank you," I told him, not looking at his face. "And I'm really sorry for what I said at the ceremony, I was upset, and I was mean to you. I'd reprimanded you and I haven't been able to follow my own advice! Excuse me. I wish my lips were made of candy so that I couldn't offend." I told him." I'm really sorry, you made me speak in poetry!" I half-laughed.

"I appreciate you saying that. I accept your apology. But you were right, I only know how to offend people, and it usually doesn't bother me, but you're my friend, and I didn't mean to offend you. What you said to me was out of context, I was angry with you." He looked at me, in the eyes, while talking. I didn't let him finish.

"And you behaved! You shut my mouth with your little speech, while you could have punched me or hexed me. You didn't offend me, it's just that…"

I didn't know what to say. I cared a lot about him and that was why I was so angry.

"It's just that you're my friend and you were acting like a prat in front of people, and I don't know! But I will tell you why I call you Iceberg." I smiled at him, even though the word friend was hard for me to say.

"Because I'm beautiful," he tried.

I laughed. "Because you're full of surprise, Draco. Most people only know the tip of the Iceberg, but when you see what is below, it's much more interesting."

We were both sitting on the bench. I felt him shift closer to me.

"Indeed, but only the luckiest of girls are able to see it," he whispered in my ear.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry, you just gave me good fuel for innuendo," he apologized.

We laughed, and I forgot the pain in my hand.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I'll organize a party at the manor at seven o'clock with my friends. Will you come?" he asked me.

I scowled. First, he'd called me his friend. Again. And second, I wasn't able to go anyway.

"What is this frown for?" he inquired.

"I can't come, I'm sorry, but it's my birthday too, and I planned to go to a restaurant with my friends," I told him.

"Well, if you can come after the restaurant, bring your friends. Friends of my friends are my friends," He said.

Too many 'friends' in the same sentence, I thought.

"I'll try." I answered.

"Good. So, we share birthday." He said, amused.

"Indeed, you have to be really honored to share your birthday with the great Astoria Greengrass," I mocked.

On this words, we parted ways, and I went to work. I didn't inform Darla about this, or she would have spoken to me about it all day. I was happy that I had finally made amends with him, but a little disappointed that he wanted us to be friends. The more I talked to him, the more I liked him. But my thoughts about our friendship-but-I-expected-more were cut by the thoughts of his gift. What could I possibly buy for him? I really had no idea.

After work, I went shopping, hoping that I could find something, but I went home without a gift.

I was in my bed, ready to sleep when I finally found my idea. I bought it one year ago but it was perfect for him.

The next day, I was woken by my mother.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!"

"Thanks," I smiled at her. Twenty years old!

She gave me my presents, a beautiful new robe, a gold mark book, some clothes.

"These ones are from your aunt. She sent them to me," my mother told me. Her sister was my godmother, I didn't see her very often, but I owled her a lot and she always gave me wonderful gifts.

"Happy birthday!" yelled Darla stepping from my chimney.

"Thanks! Mum, I told you to disconnect my chimney from the network!"

"Don't worry, Torie. Only I can use it, it's a special connection between us," my best friend said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, this is why I told my mother to disconnect it!" I teased her. My mum exited the room, rolling her eyes.

"So, I booked the restaurant for tonight, but where do we go after?" she asked me.

"Well, we are invited to Draco's birthday at Malfoy Manor after the restaurant." I informed her.

"I forgot you two shared a birthday! Can't wait to be there! But if he invited you, it means that you are not angry with him anymore?"

"Yes, I apologized for what I said to him. We are friends."

"Your tone is a little bitter." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, he just didn't stop saying we were friends, and I realized that I maybe want more… Okay I admit it; I want him to be my boyfriend."

"What do you want me to say. You don't even try. For Merlin's sake! Seduce him!"

"Okay, but remember, I was ready to try. It's just that I hadn't had an occasion." I replied.

"Well, tonight is the occasion."

The dinner at the restaurant was great. All my friends were there, but only Darla, Luke and Kaitlin came to the Manor.

I felt anxious. Once we'd entered the building we'd parted ways rather quickly. On the left was a room where all the gifts for Draco were situated. I felt ridiculous with my tiny box, walking into the room full of huge presents.

"Happy birthday, Astoria." It was Draco, I smiled at him and wished him a happy birthday too.

"I'll give you your gift tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't talk with you right now, there are some business acquaintances who came. Is this my gift?" he asked me, pointing at the box.

I nodded and gave it to him. He didn't open it.

"Thank you, I have to go, see you later" And he left me.

I watched the room. It was crowded, but I spotted Darla and Luke talking with another couple. I didn't want to bother them so I looked for Kaitlin. My gaze fell on Blaise and Parvati together. It was weird. I greeted them and made my way further in the room to catch my friend. When I saw her she was talking- or flirting, rather- with Theodore Nott. I felt really alone. I left the party without saying good bye.

**A/N : This is the penultimate chapter (before the epilogue). If you wonder, "I wish my lips were made of candy so that I couldn't offend" is a line from the Spanish song ****Flores Amargas**** Sang by Remedios Amaya, wrote by Vicente Amigo.**

**Sorry of it was a bit OCC for Draco, I think the next one will be worst.**

**Happy Holidays everyone and I wish you health, happiness and love for the new year.**

**I will love to heard from you in a review :)**


	10. Birthday gifts

The kitchen was quiet the morning after my birthday. It was a warm and sunny June day outside. I was reading the daily prophet when I saw Draco, wearing a coat, greeting me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you yesterday. This business acquaintance came without me inviting him. Anyway, I'm here for you gift. You should bring a warm coat." He said to me. I didn't know what to think, but I asked our house elf to bring my coat.

"Why a coat?" I asked.

"You will see."

The house elf was back with my wool coat, and I put it on. He blinded me with a spell, linked our arms and we apparated.

The first thing I thought was, cold. I was shivering, it was literally freezing. I didn't let his arm go, looking for some more warmth.

"I'm really cold, my hands are frozen." I said to him, still blind.

He took my hands in his. I was now, my back against his chest, feeling a little warmer, our fingers interlaced. He removed the blind spell.

"Admit that you call me Iceberg because they're beautiful," he whispered to me.

Indeed icebergs were beautiful. I almost forgot the cold. The landscape was sublime. The icebergs were dazzling, the water was deep blue. The sky was clear. It was just beautiful. A magnificent white view.

I turned to watch him, not releasing my grip on him. He was smiling. He apparated us back to the kitchen.

We were facing each other. He was still holding my hands, or was I holding his?

"It was beautiful. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome."

"Do you fancy some tea?" I asked him. Before he could answer, I started preparing some tea. He stayed next to me, leaning on the kitchen's counter. He was watching me in an awkward silence.

"I think my lips are blue," Stupid me, what an odd way to make the silence less awkward.

I saw his own blue lips closing the distance between us. He was kissing me, softly.

"humm" Again, stupid me.

"You said your lips were blue, I warmed them." He replied.

I wished my lips were blue more often.

"No need," He kissed me again. And I didn't complain that he'd read my thoughts.

We parted, and I poured two cups of tea without saying anything. We sat one beside the other.

He took the sugar, parting it into halves. I held out my hand so he could give me the other half. I always did it with my sister, but I didn't mean to do it with him. I blushed. He gave me the half of his sugar, smiling or mocking me, I didn't know.

"We share a birthday and we share sugar." I said to him, embarrassed.

"Would you mind to share a date?" He replied, smiling at me.

"I'd love to." Maybe my actions were not stupid.

"I will pick you at seven. Tonight."

"Half past eight, I work until seven." I replied to him.

He had an unreadable look on his face.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing. You're the first girl to move a date with me at her convenience."

Before I could answer him, my mother stormed into the kitchen.

"Astoria, I heard you talking, you'll be late" she said in a hurry "You should leave, good morning Draco." The end of the sentence was said slowly, she surely was surprised to see him here.

"Good morning, Mrs. Greengrass. Astoria, I'll pick up you at half past eight then." After these words, he left. And I left to the hospital before my mum began her inquiry.

The day at the hospital went by quickly. It was now almost half past eight, and I was waiting for him in the parlour. At half past eight precisely, our house elf guided him into the room.

"Are you ready?" he said to me, I guessed I would have to get used to his habit of going straight to the point. I nodded to him.

"Good. We will floo to the leaky cauldron. I want to show you something in Diagon alley first."

With this words, we flooed to the pub. He took my arm, and guided us into the busy street, on this June evening. We stopped in front of the old Weasley shop, they moved a month ago to a bigger place. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I bought this shop. In a few weeks it will be an elite broom boutique." He declared to me, proudly.

"It's great! I'm really impressed!" I replied enthusiastically.

"About what?"

"You dealing with Weasleys." He laughed at my statement.

"Yes it was hard, but I managed it. Anyways, when you gave me this idea I immediately contacted some relation I have in Faroe Islands and other countries. I told them I was interested in opening a broom boutique and they liked the idea. That why they were at the birthday. I wasn't expecting them but they wanted to deal with me about it. I couldn't escape." He explained to me.

"I'm happy for you, but since I gave you the idea, I think I deserve something." I replied jokingly.

"I will name the shop after you," He teased.

"You wouldn't dare?!" I asked, surprised.

"Wanna bet?" was his only answer.

"Okay, I bet two hundred galleons you won't name the shop after me."

"I bet two hundred galleons that I will name the shop 'Elite Brooms Astoria.'"

We shook hands.

"Well, I'm now a little afraid" I said.

"Why?" He asked me with concern.

"I'm sure that you'll dare name the shop like this, just to prove me wrong. I just lost two hundred galleons."

"Indeed" He smirked, before finding our way in the restaurant.

We were seated, waiting for the order when I asked him something that was tickling me. He never said a word about the gift I gave him.

"Do you like my gift?" I asked, bravely.

As an answer, he showed me the chain with the medallion. He was wearing it. I was glad he liked it.

"It's not a medallion," he told me. "Originally it was a ring."

"I know, but to tell you the truth I bought it a year ago and it didn't fit my finger, so I put it on this chain. I'm sorry I gave you a second hand gift, but I thought that you would appreciate it. I mean it's an old artifact, and well, I didn't have the time to find you another gift." I was a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, I love it. But I don't understand why you gave it to me. You could have resold it for thousands of galleons." He was puzzled by my offering him this gift.

"I was so proud when I found it in this small pawnbroker. I saw it in the book I gave you. The ring. I didn't even think about reselling it. I had it expertized at Borgin and Burkes, it's one of the four originals. I didn't dare resize it magically, and I only wore it as a medallion a couple of times. I knew that you would appreciate it at its fair value, and I hope you will not resell it." I added.

He was watching the snake-shaped silver ring, with a ruby as the snake's eye.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and I will not resell it. I have the sapphire one, you know. It's finer than this one." He was still holding the ring in his hand.

We finished dinner, and exited the restaurant.

"My mother wants to give you your birthday gift. She's waiting for us at the manor." He told me. I nodded and we apparated to the manor.

Narcissa was seated on a sofa, reading, a box beside her. When she saw us, she stood up.

"Happy belated birthday, Astoria! My son only told me it was your birthday this morning, so I only bought you this tiny thing." She handed me the box.

I opened it and found a beautiful pearl necklace.

"It's beautiful, Mrs Malfoy!" I exclaimed. "Thank you. I adore it"

"You're welcome! And call me Narcissa, dear."

I took the necklace in my hands.

"Let me help you," she said in an enthusiastic voice.

She took the gift out of my hands and placed it around my neck. While attaching it, she noticed the other chain I had at my neck. The chain with the engagement ring was now at the sight of her eyes and her son. I blushed, knowing that she might misunderstand the meaning.

And indeed, she did, and was looking at me and Draco, her eyes full of innuendo. I didn't bother explaining her. I didn't want to split our secret fake engagement. Seeing my own ring chain made Draco aware of his, I saw him place a hand on the ring hid behind his shirt.

"I have something for you, Astoria. Wait for me." Having said this, he left me alone with Narcissa.

Lucky for me, she didn't bring up the ring subject.

"Now that you are back together, we could have our meetings again. I really enjoyed them. Though we won't need to talk about my son anymore, now that you can freely see him."

"I'd love to. Maybe tomorrow afternoon. I don't work." I replied to her. I enjoyed these talks. She was a very interesting woman. She was cultured- about fashion and jewelry, yes, but still cultured.

"Tomorrow afternoon, five o'clock here."

I nodded to her when Draco came in the room.

"Well, now that you are both in good company, I will leave you. Good evening." Narcissa said before leaving the room.

I rose from my seat and walked toward him. He was holding a broomstick in his hands. I recognized the 'under-water' broom. He gave it to me. I didn't even bother with a thanks, I just raised an eyebrow.

"You gave me a gift that cost thousands of galleons. It's the least I can do." He explained.

"Well, thank you. But you know, not everything is a competition. I was pleased to offer you the ring, Iceberg. You don't have to give me the broom if you don't want to." I said with caution.

He kept moving toward me. We were standing in front of each other, really close.

"I think I owe you two hundred galleons." He said matter-of-factly. And I blinked.

"The bet. I'll not name the store Elite Broom Astoria, or Astoria whatever..."He went on, his voice lowering.

I waited for his explanation. It was not Malfoy type to gave up a bet. I tried to read his eyes, but I only saw a glint of slyness. He was even closer if it was possible. I stood there, not moving.

"So what will you call it?" I asked, in a light whisper.

"Iceberg," He answered, moving forward in slow motion. I didn't let him get to me first this time, I abruptly filled the gap between our lips. My hands found his neck, and his soft hands found my back.

This time, Pansy didn't interrupt us. He broke away from me, but only to add a single word.

"Stay."

* * *

**A/N : First, thank you to Mary, who beta-read all the chapters of the story!**

**Well, this one was the last chapter. The next will be an epilogue, but you will have to wait a little, I want it to be great. So many ideas I want to insert in. I hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Until the epilogue, you can read my other story called _How I met your Mother_, it's a serie of one-shots about different pairings. The tittle say everything. (yes, it was shameless, own advertising.)**

**Happy new year, and don't forget to review!**


	11. Epilogue

They were two halves that became one. They shared almost everything in their own little world. From the sugar at breakfast, to their bed at night. They shared the Daily Prophet every morning, an armchair in the library, a glass of wine at the restaurant.

They shared their thoughts and their fears. They shared time together. They shared their life, their love. They were the parents of a little soul, who shared their blood. But there was a single thing they didn't share, and Astoria had been thinking about it a lot lately. They didn't share a name.

She was at a café with Narcissa Malfoy and Scorpius when she hit that realisation. An acquaintance greeted them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Miss Greengrass".

She flinched at the mention of her surname. She had hated that. The reminders of her not being married seemed to come more often after her realisation. Like something that you didn't notice before a certain moment, and then, you just kept 'crossing' it, every single day. She was frustrated with the idea of not sharing her son's and lover's name.

"I want to marry him." Astoria had a tendency to say things out of nowhere.

"If I remember correctly, he already proposed. You said no. Twice." Darla answered to her best friend.

"I know, but well, I don't know. The other day, Draco asked me to go to Gringotts for the company, and they didn't let me make the transfer because I didn't have his last name. They thought I was his secretary! It was humiliating!"

"And at work when I brought Scorpius, Emma thought he was Daphné's son. When I told her he was mine, she answered me, you know, with her awfully high voice, 'I didn't know you were married!' Then I told her I wasn't, and she gave me one of those looks! I hate that." Astoria elaborated.

"What do you want me to say? Ask him," her best friend said.

"I can't. I want him to propose."

"Well, wait and see. I can't give you any other advice." And with this, Darla had other things on her mind.

----

Astoria's friend met Draco at his office in Malfoy Manor that same afternoon.

"Astoria is at work," He informed her by way of greeting.

"I know, she works with my husband."

"Right, so why are you here? I'm busy," he replied, his head still in the papers he was filling.

"Marry her," the bold friend answered.

"What?" He looked at her.

"I said, marry her."

"Well, I was not sure I heard right. Who the bloody hell are you to come here and give me directions like that?" He was angry and puzzled.

"She doesn't have the nerve to tell you she wants to get married, so I'm telling you for her. She's my best friend, and she's suffering in this situation. I know that it's entirely her fault if you're not married yet, but I am telling you this as advice from a friend who cares."

With these words, she left him. He was still sitting in his office. He didn't dare stand up and ask her more questions. The images of the first proposal filled his mind.

_It was only a few month after their first date. His father had been pushing him to get engaged to her. So he did. After the war he promised himself to live his own life, to make his own choices, but it was harder than he expected. And somehow this task didn't seem so bad to him. He did plan on marrying her eventually- the opportunity just came early than he thought it would._

_They were in her home library, where they exchanged their first kiss. She was sitting, reading a random book, and he was looking at her._

_He gave her a ring, a beautiful platinum band, without uttering a single word._

_She looked at him, puzzled. It was not her birthday, or anything and it looked like ... an engagement ring._

"_You're going to marry me." It was not a question._

"_What?!"_

"_Marry me."_

"_Don't bother with asking me the question, just give me fucking orders! It's a joke? .... No it's not." She was barely whispering at the realisation._

_She often fought his ideas, but this time it was different, she was really upset. He could see it in her eyes._

"_My father wants us to wed."_

"_You're not improving the situation." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Anyways, I don't want to marry you. If I want my promotion, it's better for me to be single." She snapped, yelling at him._

_Before the 'proposal', she was willing to drop it, but now, there was no way. She would have this promotion._

"_You are the coldest man I ever met. I thought you were different with me, but apparently not. Your are the same Iceberg!" Her voice didn't lower._

_She took the ring, slid it on her middle finger and showed it to him._

"_That's my answer."_

_She ran away from the room. She knew that arguing with him was a bad idea. The ring was still on her finger. She kept it, but didn't wear it as an engagement ring. It was the ring that made her become Chief of the Poisoning Department in St Mungo's._

Draco smiled at the memory. It wasn't painful. After that, they had reconciled and laughed with each other. He offered her two rings, and she kept both of them as medallions. One helped her to get a job at St Mungo's while the other helped her get her promotion. But it wasn't proposing marriage on his own accord either time. That's why it wasn't painful.

The second proposal or third, it depended how you counted, was painful.

_She was in her childhood room, sitting on the edge of the bed. They'd been together four years now. She practically lived at Malfoy manor, but the other night, she'd decided to stay in her childhood room with her parents. _

_He watched her from the door. She looked fragile. He liked that sometimes. She was so confident, giving orders as a Chief in the Poisoning Department, and sometimes she looked like a little girl he wanted to hold close._

_He took a seat next to her._

"_How are you? I didn't see you today. Too much work at St. Mungos?" He asked, worried._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_He was agape for a second, then he just hugged her._

"_We're having a baby." Her voice was a little higher than usual. "You want this baby, right?" She asked, preoccupied._

"_Of course I want a baby, your baby, our baby." He kissed her._

_She smiled at him._

"_I was afraid of your reaction. I was being silly, probably all these hormones." She laughed in his arms._

"_Would you marry me?"_

"_You don't have to do it because it's expected, Iceberg. We don't need that. We are going to have a baby."_

_They stood there, her head on his shoulder, his hand on her flat (at least for now) belly._

This time he truly wished she had said yes because he'd meant it. Had it been any other woman, he would have probably been mad, but not with her. She was the only woman who could say no without infuriating him. She was the only woman he loved.

They already shared everything, but they were going to share more. He just decided that.

He was not one of those romantic men, but he knew what would please her. Icebergs. It was their thing, one of the many things they shared. They didn't literally share an iceberg, but they both shared a special something with Icebergs. It was decided. He didn't have the time to buy a ring, but he didn't care

Later in the afternoon, she went back home with their son. He greeted them, asked his mother to take care of Scorpius, grabbed a wool coat, her hand, and apparated away with her. She was puzzled.

"Are you crazy?!" She yelled, but was snapped by him wrapping the coat around them, and by the view that was offered before her eyes.

"Why are we here?" She asked carefully this time.

"I want your lips blue, so I can warm them." He said, and she smiled at the memory. "I'll do it quick because is freezing, but well, we deserve it. You deserve it."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt him.

"Astoria, we share everything together, from the sugar every single morning, to our pillow every night. But I want you to share the path of life with me. I want you to share my name."

"This time I'll ask it properly. Do you want to marry me?" He didn't wait for her answer, and instead he kissed her.

"Yes."

-----

"You are sure you don't want to? Please, do it for me." Draco asked Astoria. Both where lying in their bed.

"No. I gave you my answer, I won't change my mind. There is just no way!" She answered, stubbornly.

"If you say so." He stood up from the bed just at the moment Darla entered the room.

"For Merlin's sake, Stinson! I could have been naked!" Yelled an angry Draco.

"Luckily for me, you were not." She replied to him, before turning her gaze toward the woman still in bed. "Better for you not having second thoughts because I buy this expensive fancy dress and I want to wear it."

"No worries, no second thoughts. But the wizard over here wants us to arrive at the ceremony flying on brooms," Said Astoria, pointing at her husband to be.

"What! Are you crazy!" She yelled, awaking the toddler in his crib. Scorpius's father took him in his arms. "The gown, have you thought about it! Brooms, really you have a twisted mind."

The groom didn't bother to answer and left the bedroom.

"He's not going to give it up. I can see it." Astoria said to her best friend.

"Just tell him that Potter did it at his wedding. He will give it up."

"Potter didn't- Oh! I like when you act like a true Slytherin," the bride grinned.

Later in the afternoon, all the guest were arriving. Draco finally gave up his idea, and Astoria was waiting to walk down the aisle. Everything was silver and ice blue, cold but beautiful.

Scorpius was in his grandmother's arms. He was dressed exactly like his father with a silver suit and robe, finely decorated.

Astoria was wearing a matching silver gown. She looked amazing. Slowly, she and her father made their way toward the waiting groom. Both groom and bride were glowing with joy.

The ceremony went well until the moment of the exchange of alliances. The master of ceremony was puzzled, the usual boy or girl with the alliances wasn't here. He politely asked the couple for them.

Draco and Astoria smiled, and took off the rings for the medallion each other was wearing. Draco took the silver band with a emerald he offered her many years ago, and said his vows.

She did the same with the band she offered him many years ago too.

Smiles flashed, and now they shared everything. Including their name.

FIN

----  
_It was the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. A huge __**Thanks**__ to Mary -__Besotted B__ on ff- for beta reading my story from the beginning to the end. _

_*starts advertising*_

_If you're still in the mood for a Draco/Astoria, I wrote an other one (one-shot) called sensed choice. _

_*ends advertising*_

_As a last note, I wanted to thank all of you who take time to read my story. __**THANKS**__!! _


End file.
